Bloody Sunrise
by Gen-chan1
Summary: Inu-Yasha is feeling unappreciated and lonely and is fed up with being lonely. **Death-Fic!**


Gen-chan: Hullo there everyone! This is my very first Inu-Yasha ficcy and well I dunno how well it turned out, but I kinda like it. While I usually have my muses do my disclaimer for me, they are currently asleep (it is midnight ya know!) so the job is mine for now. I, Gen-chan, don't own Inu- Yasha nor do I wish to be sued anytime soon. Well with that done, on with the story I guess!  
  
WARNING: DEATH-FIC, yes that's right people this is a death-fic, meaning someone dies! Don't like..well don't read it then! Ja!  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Bloody Sunrise By: Gen-chan  
  
The crimson sun slowly continued it's decent beyond the horizon as the first few stars began to brave the mass of inky darkness leisurely submerging the sky. The air was peaceful as the human race prepared for sleep and the forest population began to awaken. A small, lithe figure sat quietly upon a grassy cliff overlooking the sunset alone. Deep pools of violet calmly watched as the sun was swallowed behind the distant mountains, feeling little more than contempt for the coming darkness.  
  
//What's the point anymore? Why am I still here? Why must I continue to suffer? //  
  
***Will you walk me To the edge again Shaking, lonely And I am drinking again Woke up tonight And no one's here with me I'm giving in to you***  
  
"Inu-Yasha? What are you doing out here all alone?" A deep voice asked from behind the violet eyed boy. The soft padding of feet announced the newcomer's movement before he sat himself down besides his companion. A small sigh almost escaped Inu-Yasha lips before he quickly caught it. With a shake of his head he stood up turning to face his monk friend still seated besides him.  
  
"Nothing. Come on we should head back or else the girls will be worried."  
  
Miroku sadly watched his friends retreating back and felt a sharp tug on his heart.  
  
//He's hurting that I can see. But the question is, why? What could cause him this much pain? //  
  
"Miroku!" Inu-Yasha's sharp bark quickly snapped him back to reality. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
"Yes, yes I'm coming." He sighed shaking his head exasperatedly. It seemed that no matter how much pain Inu-Yasha was feeling some things would just never change.  
  
*** Take me under I'm giving in to you I'm dying tonight I'm giving in to you Watch me crumble I'm giving in to you I'm crying tonight I'm giving in to you***  
  
The night air was refreshing and the low glow of the dieing embers in the fire gave the small camp circle an almost ethereal radiance. Inu-Yasha sat, perched up on a tree limb overlooking the camp, quietly contemplating his recent thoughts.  
  
//What's the point? It's not like they need me, and they obviously don't want me here, so what's the point in staying? // He thought somberly.  
  
Flashbacks of all the times he had spent with this odd company of his came flashing back to him. All the times when Kagome had `sat` him or Sango had berated him or Shippou had teased him. All of the times when his ever constant pang of loneliness was amplified significantly by the actions of his so called `friends`.  
  
*** Caught up in life Losing all my friends Family has tried To heal all my addictions Tragic it seems To be alone again I'm giving in to you***  
  
//Its not like I could do anything, I'm nothing but a stupid hanyou. Not to mention I'm just a helpless human brat tonight.// Inu-Yasha thought bitterly. //If something was to attack us now I'd be completely useless! Though I'd probably be better off dead anyways.// slowly his thought drifted off and an idea came to him. His words echoed in his head as if they were in a deep canyon. ".better of dead.better off dead.better off.dead." Now with a new challenge in mind, Inu-Yasha quietly slipped from his low branch and with as little noise as possible made his way out of the camp and back to the cliff he was at earlier. Through the dark a bright pair of large eyes stared off after his retreating form in confusion before quickly bounding after him.  
  
*** Take me under I'm giving in to you I'm dying tonight I'm giving in to you Watch me crumble I'm giving in to you I'm crying tonight I'm giving in to you***  
  
The quiet lapping of the waves below reached his ears as he slowly approached the edge of the steep cliff. His mind could think of nothing else except that this was the only way, he was only helping out his friends by leaving. Nothing would stop him, not now, not ever.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" A small, squeaky voice sounded from somewhere behind him. Inu- Yasha didn't even have to turn around to know who it was that had followed him.  
  
"Go back to bed Shippou. It's late." He spoke in a rough whisper, his voice not quite working right.  
  
"What are you doing Inu-Yasha? Could you not sleep?" The tiny kitsune kit asked innocently.  
  
"Ya something like that." Inu-Yasha whispered, still yet to take his eyes off of the roaring waves below.  
  
"Oh."  
  
*** I look forward To dying tonight Drink 'til I'm myself, Life's harder every day The stress has got me I'm giving in Giving in Giving in, NO! ***  
  
The two boys stood in silence for many tense moments before Inu-Yasha decided that it was time to quit stalling and to get on with what he was doing before he was interrupted. That meant that he was going to have to get rid of Shippou first. After all there was no way he was going to let the young kit see what it was that he was planning, he was far to young to understand.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." Shippou spoke up quietly.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Quickly the black haired boy turned around just in time to see Shippou's bushy tail disappear into the trees. His wide lilac eyes were startled and deeply saddened.  
  
//He knew. Somehow, he knew. //  
  
*** Take me under I'm killing all the pain I'm dying tonight I'm sick of all that pain Watch me crumble I'm killing all the pain I'm crying tonight***  
  
Smiling a small wistful smile Inu-Yasha slowly turned back to the horizon just now starting to be touched with the first kiss of the new sun.  
  
//Times running out. It all ends now, this is it. // he thought dismally, //Miroku, I'm sorry my friend. I'm just too weak to go on. Sango, my faithful battle partner, I'm sorry to disgrace the name of the warriors for being so pathetic. Kagome, I hope you are happy throughout your life, I will always remember you.Kikyo had nothing on you. And Shippou. Thank You. //  
  
Slowly Inu-Yasha's bare feet closed the gap between him and the abrupt drop before him. His glistening violet orbs softly closed in tranquility and a peaceful smile spread its way across his lips. He lifted his arms, opening them wide to embrace his destiny, ready to fly away. A single glittering tear found its way down his cheek quietly reflecting the growing sunlight.  
  
When the rising sun finally overcame the distant mountains its blood red glow bathed the empty cliff face in a scarlet blaze while distant rain clouds rumbled in mourning.  
  
*** I'm giving in to you Take me under I'm giving in to you I'm dying tonight I'm giving in to you Watch me crumble I'm giving in to you I'm crying tonight I'm giving in to you Take me under I'm giving in to you I'm dying tonight I'm giving in to you***  
  
Gen-chan: Well how was it? Sorta weird huh? Oh well Review for me and tell me what you think! Ja! 


End file.
